


Vices

by kingvandam



Series: It's Like I Killed Myself [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cocaine, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Illegal Activities, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Dean, dean snorts a line off roman's dick, lots and lots of plot, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Dean thought he knew what he was getting into when he first fucked his boss. Each and every day that passes proves him wrong. Now he's stuck and falling down the rabbit hole. Hard.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: It's Like I Killed Myself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734394
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

> another installment for this verse! i think i'm gonna update this verse as i write it. don't worry the main fic will all be in one place! this is just another backstory context one so enjoy! i hope you all love this verse as much as i do!

“You’re coming to the club tonight.”

“I have homework.”

“It wasn’t a question.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond but shut it before saying anything. It wasn’t a question. No amount of arguing that Dean did would change anything. Dean was going to the club tonight whether he liked it or not. That’s how things worked. Roman made demands and Dean obeyed. Just the dynamic of their relationship. It got annoying from time to time but it’s what Dean signed up for. He knew what he was getting into when he got into it. There was no use trying to fight it now. Not that Dean really wanted to.

“What am I supposed to do about my homework?” Dean asked, voice laced with concern. 

“Do it some other time like you always do,” Roman waved Dean off with his hand. 

“I don’t have any other time. I’ve got classes and work. I need time to sleep,” Dean wasn’t trying to argue, he just really had no free time anymore with Roman taking it all.

Roman took a moment to contemplate, “You can do it in my office, but you’re coming.”

“Okay,” Dean hung his head a bit in defeat.

“I’ll drive you to your dorm when your shift ends. Now get back out there,” Roman shoved Dean lightly towards the office door before slapping his ass on the way out of the door. 

Dean looked back at Roman as the door shut behind him. Roman had only come in to drag Dean off to the back for their conversation and now he was busying himself with whatever work he could do until Dean’s shift ended. In total there’s only an hour left of his shift. Dean had been hoping to get back to his dorm and maybe get a nap before doing his homework. Now he’d be lucky if he got any sleep at all. Club didn’t close until five in the morning. If the sky was dark it was time for all forms of nightlife in Roman’s eyes. 

Technically speaking Dean wasn’t even old enough to be in any club. He was freshly 19 but that didn’t stop Roman from letting him inside. Roman justified it by saying he didn’t let Dean drink. While it was true it wouldn’t matter if it wasn’t. Allowing someone underage to drink was a much smaller offense than running drug and prostitution rings. Dean wasn’t going to argue that point though. Arguing it wouldn’t do him any good. It’s not like he really had any desire to drink anyway. He’d yet to do it and really didn’t feel like he was missing anything. 

The last hour of his shift went by both too quick and too long. He both did and didn’t want to sit in Roman’s office to do his homework. At the very least Roman’s office was sound proof which mean he’d actually be about to get some work done. There was always that as a plus. A nice quiet space to get some work done. He might not get any sleep tonight but at the very least Roman was letting him get his work done. Flunking out in his second semester of freshman year of college wasn’t exactly on Dean’s to do list. 

As soon as his shift ended Dean was being walked out of the diner and to Roman’s car. It wasn’t until he reached the passenger side door that Roman let go of his wrist. When Roman did Dean got in the car and watched through the windshield as Roman walked over to the drivers side door and got in. They drive to campus was a quiet one, not even the radio was on. Roman had one hand on the wheel and his other hand on Dean’s mid thigh. Dean was looking out of his window and bobbing his head to the tune only he could hear. 

Dean was quick with grabbing his stuff. The walk to his dorm room was what took the longest. Once inside he immediately changed out of his work clothes. On top of his jeans and t-shirt he pulled on a hoodie that was actually Roman’s. One night not too long ago he had kept Dean up all night and all Dean had with him were his work clothes so Roman gave him a hoodie to borrow so he wasn’t going to class in his uniform. Dean wore the hoodie a lot, and Roman did nothing more than smirk every time he noticed. 

Most of what Dean needed was already in Dean’s backpack. What wasn’t Dean made quick work of packing. After double checking that he had everything including his phone charger Dean headed out of his room and down the hall. Dean jogged the rest of the way back to Roman’s car. Roman was a patient man, but Dean didn’t want him to wait any longer than he had to. So Dean always did his best to be quick. This time when he got in the car there was music playing softly. 

“Got everything?” Roman asked.

“Think so,” Dean nodded.

“You think or you know?” Roman asked firmly.

Dean sighed, “I know.” 

Roman gave a small nod before pulling the car out of park and heading off in the direction of his night club. The night club was on the other side of town from campus. Music played softly as they drove in silence. Roman’s hand found its way back to Dean’s mid thigh, squeezing gently. Dean just slouched into his seat and looked out the window. They got there just before sunset. The doors would be opening as soon as the sun sets. That’s how Roman ran his business. It had been Sasha’s idea. She was the manager. She was also Roman’s wife. Dean would probably be an issue if she wasn’t seeing a girl named Bayley. That was their arrangement. They were only really married for family and business purposes. They were both born into this way of life and living. It was what they knew best. 

Roman parked at the back entrance before getting out. Dean unbuckled and waited for Roman to come and open his door for him. When he did he grabben Dean by the wrist and pulled him out of the car. With his free hand Dean grabbed his back and shut the passenger door behind himself. They headed inside and straight into Roman’s office. Roman pulled an extra chair around the desk for Dean to sit in. Dean dropped his bag to the floor and pulled out his laptop, setting it on the desk as Roman pulled the chair around. After sitting down Dean pulled out one of his textbooks. 

“I do have a meeting later in the night so I’ll be gone for a little bit,” Roman explained.

Dean nodded in acknowledgement. 

He had gotten straight to working on his homework. He didn’t want to waste any time in getting it done. Maybe if he got it done quick enough he could take a nap while Roman was in his meeting. Dean was tired. God was he tired. He’d been running on a couple hours of sleep and caffeine ever since he started seeing Roman. What Roman demanded from him drained Dean of far more energy than the combination of work and school ever could. 

Roman sat back in his own desk chair, watching Dean carefully. Dean could feel his eyes on him. Thankfully Roman only stayed watching Dean for a few moments before getting out some paperwork he had to finish. Dean didn’t pay much mind to that, instead getting lost in his own work. This wasn’t exactly how Dean had pictured his going away to college going, but here he was. In the office of a very powerful very dangerous man. Doing homework. 

* * *

“Well why don’t you tell him then Seth?” Sasha asked.

She was sick of this dance. Seth wanted Roman back but he was trying to wait it out instead of taking what he wanted. He had been the only relationship Roman had that involved romantic interest instead of sexual. That’s why Roman had called it off. Roman decided being a cold hearted bastard was better. He had used not being sexually fulfilled as the reasoning for dumping Seth. It was always something. After Seth all Roman had were play things. No actual relationships. Roman insisted he wasn’t going to get back with Seth and that they were just friends now. On top of that Seth still worked for Roman. That’s why he was here.

“He seeing anyone right now?” Seth asked, the beginning of confidence on his tongue.

“Not at the moment,” Sasha said, “But that won’t last very long so we should probably get a move on that.”

“Better do it now or there’s no guarantee Roman won’t leave here with some twink,” Seth down the rest of his drink and stood up off of the bar stool he had been sitting on.

“That’s what I’m looking for,” Sasha stood as well, “Now let’s go get you your man.”

* * *

Roman had left about forty minutes ago. Meetings generally lasted anywhere from twenty minutes to over an hour. Dean was losing track of time. Not that he was really keeping time anyway. He was far too wrapped up in homework and staying awake that he didn’t really have the capacity to think about anything else. His eyelids were heavy, he could barely keep them open. Maybe a little nap wouldn’t do him any harm. He’d just shut his eyes for a minute or two then he would get back to work. He just had to reset a little bit. 

Dreams of a nap were crushed about three minutes into it. The office door swung open. Dean felt his heart jump into his throat as he was startled awake. Dean sat up and looked at the door. There were two people standing in it looking at him. One was a shorter girl with blue hair and the other was a guy with black hair and a beard. Dean had never seen either of them before. Though to be fair the only employees Dean has met work Roman’s cover up diner business. Night club and underground employees weren’t people needed to know. All Dean needed to know in Roman’s eyes was how to bend over and how to suck a dick.

“Where’s Roman?” the blue haired girl asked.

“And who are you?” the man added.

“He’s in a meeting,” Dean purposefully ignored the second question.

“What’re you doing in his office?” the girl pressed further. 

Dean looked at his laptop and then back at the girl, “Homework.”

Before she got the chance to respond the door opened again and in walked Roman. Dean let out a silent sigh of relief. Thank god.

“Hey Sash, Seth. What’re you guys doing in here?” Roman asked as he made his way over to sit at his desk.

Sasha. Got it.

“This your new play thing?” the guy (Seth?) asked.

Ouch. It was true but Dean didn’t like the way he had said it.

“Dean this is Seth and Sasha,” Roman gestured toward the two standing across the desk from them.

“His wife,” Sasha added.

“I know,” Dean spoke quietly. 

“Seth is a close friend and a member of my inner circle,” Roman explained.

Seth’s eye twitched on the word friend. Roman might’ve missed it, but Dean sure didn’t.

“You guys need something?” Roman asked as he leaned back in his seat.

“We can come back later, it wasn’t important,” Seth said as he turned towards the door.

“Well I’ll see you later then,” Roman nodded as the other two left.

Dean watched them leave before turning his attention back to his homework. Where was he again. He couldn’t remember. He really neede that nap that he’d been deprived of twice now. Once by Roman and once by Seth and Sasha. Dean’s eyelids were growing heavy again as he let out a yawn. He tried his best to cover or stifle it but it still came out.

“Tired?” Roman asked, turning to face Dean.

Dean nodded tiredly, “It’s alright though.”

Roman took a minute to respond, clearly contemplating, “Need a pick me up?”

“Like what?” Dean asked cautiously.

“Something that’ll wake you up,” Roman spoke slowly, “Get you focused so you can finish your work and we can have some fun.”

Dean eyed Roman. He had a feeling he knew what he meant.

“Ever tried coke?” Roman asked, fingers intertwining in his lap.

Dean shook his head.

“You want to?” Roman raised an eyebrow, small smile forming on his lips.

Dean hesitated. Drugs weren’t really something Dean was ever interested in. His brother had gotten in to them when Dean was still a kid. He was clean now but Dean had been cautious. He didn’t really want to fall down that hole. It was just this once though. That couldn’t hurt too bad. He needed the pick me up desperately and he could trust Roman. Right?

“It’ll wake me up?” Dean asked after a minute.

“Yup,” Roman nodded once.

Dean bit his lip before responding, “Okay.”

A smirk came to Roman’s lips, “I’ll be right back then.”

Like that Roman was gone. Dean let his head drop into his hands. What was he doing. This was stupid. Coke? Who was Dean. A month ago and he was as straight laced as they come. Now he was fucking his boss and was about to do an actual hard drug. Dean had never even tried a beer. The more time he spent around Roman the less he recognized himself. It’s not that he liked the person he had been. It was just that he knew the dangers of the person he was becoming. Dean had thought he knew what he was getting into with Roman. He really had no clue and now he was stuck. You didn’t dump Roman Reigns. You got dropped when Roman got bored and wanted something else to play with.

When Roman came back into the room Dean picked his head up and looked at Roman. In Roman’s hand was a small bag filled with white powder. Roman came back over an sat down in his chair. Dean’s eyes followed the bag as it was tossed onto the desk. Dean bit his lip as he tore his eyes away and looked back at Roman.

“Was gonna have you snort it off of the desk,” Roman said, breaking the momentary silence.

“Was?” Dean echoed.

“Yeah was,” Roman turned his chair to face Dean, “But I got a better idea.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked as he looked back at the bag.

“You’re going to snort it off my dick. And when you’re done snorting you’ll suck me off,” Roman explained, “Sound good?”

It wasn’t really a question. That’s what was happening. Dean just nodded and slid off of the chair onto his knees in front of Roman. He didn’t even have to think about it, he went straight to Roman’s belt. Dean might not of been the most knowledgeable when it came to drugs but he did know in order for this to work Roman had to be hard. So Dean pulled out Roman’s cock and started stroking it. 

As Roman hardened in Dean’s hand he picked the bag of coke back up off of the desk. While Roman played with that Dean played with his cock. It wasn’t much longer until Roman was fully hard in Dean’s had. Roman clasped his hand over Dean’s to stop his movements. Dean stilled his hand and looked up at Roman. Roman moved Dean’s hand to just the tip before letting go and opening the bag. Carefully Roman poured out a thin line of coke onto the top of his own dick. Dean licked his lips as he watched. His heart was in his throat. He didn’t know what to expect he’d never done anything like this before. Nervous.

Roman finished pouring the line and resealed the bag. He tossed the bag back down on the desk, trying to be as still as possible. Dean watched Roman’s movements as he held his dick straight. Dean was trying not to shake from the nerves. The last thing Dean needed was for the powder to spill off and go everywhere.

“Just close one nostril with your finger and inhale sharply with the other,” Roman explained.

Dean nodded and did just that. He held the tip of Roman’s cock with his left and and covered one nostril with his right. Leaning down Dean inhaled as hard as he could as he followed the line of white powder down Roman’s cock. By the time he reached the end he was jerking back and rubbing violently at his own face. It had burned far more than Dean expected it to. 

He could hear Roman laugh softly from above him. Roman started petting Dean’s hair softly. Once he pulled his hands away from his face Roman’s grip in Dean’ hair tightened and pulled him back toward Roman’s cock. Dean opened his mouth immediately and took Roman’s cock into his mouth. Roman shoved as much in at once as he could get. Dean could taste the left over powder as it mixed with his spit. Roman was thrusting in and out of Dean’s mouth before he even had time to process it. He let his hands fall to the side as Roman fucked his face. Roman’s hips were thrusting up into Dean’s mouth at a rather fast pace. This wasn’t about anything more than displaying dominance. It was because he could.

Roman was fading in and out of focus for Dean. He hadn’t quite gotta the chance to catch his breathe and now he could feel his blood pumping in his veins. The world started moving much faster around him. He tried his best to just focus on the feeling of Roman in his mouth. He had to shut his eyes to focus. Dean couldn’t tell how long he’d been on his knees. All he was sure of was the warning he got from Roman above him. Then he was swallowing down a mouthful of cum. When Dean pulled off his head was moving at a million miles an hour. Dean shook his head for clarity and sat back in his chair. He swallowed hard and refocused himself on his work. Roman just watched him carefully. Homework went a lot faster now. Everything went a little bit faster now. Dean kind of liked it. Maybe it didn’t have to be a one time thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
